Brilliant and Unpredictable
by DPAK
Summary: 50 sentences delving into Rorschach's life.


**Warning: **Implied Rorschach/Daniel (I blame my slash goggles)

**Author's Note: **Ever since seeing the movie and finished the graphic novel, I've wanted to delve into the Watchmen fandom. Since I had fun with the 50 themes/50 Sentences idea before, I figured this would be a good way to go about it. If people like these, I may go on to write full length pieces of fiction for the series.

**1. Prologue- **Many would assume that the Blair Roche incident had destroyed what was left of Walter Kovacs' fragile sanity; in a way, it had, but it also opened his eyes to the truth about humanity.

**2. Dice- **Seeing Rorschach use a pair of dice to render a gangster unconscious proved to Daniel, more than anything, that his partner could use _anything _as a weapon.

**3. Doubt- **He had to be decisive and without second thought; doubt was weakness.

**4. Pose- **"Will not strike pose, Daniel. Looks stupid."

**5. Tell me- **The most effective way to get information from these scumbags was to make them fear justice.

**6. Scream- **Walter Kovacs wanted to scream when he saw those dogs fighting over that girl's remains; Rorschach silenced the urge in a bitter rage.

**7. Touched- **Daniel had spent days perfecting the grappling gun; it was the first gift Rorschach had ever received.

**8. Suspect- **Moloch had retired from crime ages ago, but Rorschach never eliminated him from his list of suspects.

**9. Alien- **Rorschach never belonged to the Watchmen; he was an outsider that only came along to meetings because Daniel asked nicely.

**10. Eve- **November 1st, 1985- Rorschach felt a chill run down his spine; it was unnatural, as though death were his destination instead of the artic wasteland.

**11. Stay- **Once a job was done, Rorschach always disappeared into the shadows, no matter how much Daniel asked him to stay.

**12. Meet again- **Daniel thought it was a reunion the night Rorschach broke into his house; in reality, Rorschach had never really left him.

**13. Under the sun- **"Don't do beaches. Too bright. Too crowded."

**14. Gravity- **It was a tough decision, the consequences dire; he would never compromise.

**15. White out- **Kovacs' mind blanked, died; Rorschach woke up, kept the body alive.

**16. A vision- **Dr. Manhattan apologized to him when they first met in '66; it took him nearly 20 years to figure out why.

**17. Tonight- **Tonight he was traveling to Antarctica; tonight it would end.

**18. Crazy about you- **They were younger then, naïve, inexperienced, blind to the world's cruelty; all they had, all they knew, was each other and he didn't want it any other way.

**19. Imitation love- **_(Follow up to 18) _After Kovacs ceased to be, he could only fake the emotion; Daniel knew and continued to play along.

**20. Sincerely yours- **"Don't write letters. Too impersonal."

**21. Melody- **Fighting was his dance, his opponents his (sometimes unwilling) dance partners, their screams his music.

**22. Chaos- **The pattern shifted, changed, formed a new design; beautiful chaos.

**23. Promise- **He bent the criminal's finger back; the crackling sound it made as the bone shattered was a promise of more pain to come.

**24. Sacrifice- **He would be the final sacrifice in Veidt's scheme; never compromise.

**25. Two for tragedy- **They used to capture criminals, kept people safe; now they were helpless to do anything as Veidt killed so many.

**26. Wanderlust- **The more he explored the city, the more he despised it.

**27. The crying game- **In the face of death, the tears began to flow; it seems that Walter Kovacs hadn't really died, only hibernated and revived at that moment.

**28. At the bottom of everything- **Wearing the mask of Walter Kovacs had it's advantages: it allowed him to be a no one during the daytime, to work in anonymity at night; that's all he needed, all that mattered.

**29. Clocks- **The first time he saw the Doomsday clock in the papers, he scoffed; he knew the end was coming long before they did.

**30. Daylight- **The sun was high in the sky, shining peacefully over the bustling city; the end is nigh.

**31. Warning sign- **_(Follow-up to 30) _He patrolled the city, proclaiming his message to everyone who passed: the end is nigh.

**32. A rush of blood to the head- **The fall was a long one; a pain shot through his leg, he was disoriented, dizzy, his vision blurred; he had been set-up, caught.

**33. Heavy- **"Daniel. Get off. Can't feel arm."

**34. Shine- **The flashlight clicked on and Rorschach studied his surroundings; the light reflected off of a furnace and he felt his intestines coil instinctively.

**35. Run- **The authorities were pounding at Daniel's door, closing in on them, yet Daniel stood there watching Laurie and Dr. Manhattan dumbly; Rorschach tugged on his sleeve, urging the man to run.

**36. Precious declaration- **May 17, 1967- Was called "Blotty" by Veidt. Said it was a "term of endearment". Reminder of dislike of nicknames.

**37. The world I know- **He was surrounded by whores, druggies, communists, rapists, and other scum; this was the world he fought and protected.

**38. Next homecoming- **He walked by the school he attended before being removed from the whore's custody; the ghost of a young boy being tortured by bullies still haunted his memories.

**39. Listen- **Every night he listened as the world cried for help; every night his answer was the same.

**40. Join me in death- **He wouldn't ask Daniel to join him in death; his former partner had something holding him to life.

**41. Razorblade kiss- **He was taken aback as his mask was jerked up and lips crashed against his own; he licked his lips afterwards, tasting his own blood, surprised at how rough and irrational Daniel could be.

**42. Resurrection- **Rorschach had a hunch that Nite Owl II would return; he never expected it to be under these circumstances.

**43. One last time- **He and Daniel faced Veidt, finally knowing the truth about The Comedian's murder; this was the last time they would fight together.

**44. We might as well be strangers- **As he walked down the long tunnel leading away from Daniel's residence, Rorschach found himself disappointed; Nite Owl II had been gone for a long time, leaving behind someone who resembled a friend but felt like a stranger.

**45. Your eyes open- **Daniel once asked if he could see under his mask, see his face, his eyes; Rorschach told him it was an impossibility, that he would never willingly remove it.

**46. Can't stop now- **As soon as the cleaver buried itself in the dog's skull, he knew there was no going back; Kovacs was gone, Rorschach was here to stay.

**47. I was never born- **His mother often told him that she wished he had never been born; they wondered why he was glad she had died.

**48. Change your mind- **"Daniel. Don't remove your mask. Don't retire. We're partners. Don't want to lose that."

**49. Midnight show- **The world was to end when the clock struck twelve; what a sick fairytale this was, he thought as they drifted across the snowy desert.

**50. Epilogue- **All that was left of him were deep red splotches of blood against pure white snow; how ironic.


End file.
